The Backup Savior
by SkyeHasAlreadyBeenTaken
Summary: Storybrooke has been a gigantic mess lately, with the savior's life in danger and everything around her going wrong. Will the sudden appearance of someone only add to the mess? Or fix it? Swan Queen endgame.


'Everything was going as planned' Killian thought to himself 'well, until that brat showed up' he eyes the young man standing three feet away from him, surrounded by Emma, Regina, Henry, Snow and Charming.

Let's rewind a little shall we. It was quite a nice day in Storybrooke. Sure, Morpheus was still after Emma's life and Jaffar definitely has some nefarious plans going on and to anyone else this day would seem quite stressful as both the villains weren't in sight. But not to Killian Jones. For him, today was perfect. He had a little too much to drink the night before and had fallen asleep on the couch of his house. The house he shared with Emma, well at least when she's in it for breakfast. He got up and started to make himself some breakfast, Henry wasn't there either. Regina didn't like the idea of her son living with a man he barely knows, although he wouldn't hurt him, Henry was still quite upset about the pop tarts incident. While taking a sip of his rum (yes, that's his breakfast) he fiddled with the tiny box in his pocket. Today seemed like a good day to do this. So, when Emma came home looking very tired he immediately made her go out with him though she wanted to do anything but that.

"Come on Swan! You need a break from your savior duties!"

"I know I need a break, which is why I thought I'd sleep for the entire day. Or at least until something bad happens"

"Surely spending some time with me is more refreshing than sleep" he pouted. When she reluctantly nodded he kissed her on lips and took her by the hand leading the both of them out of the house.

The day had been quite uneventful, he first dragged her to Granny's and had something that wasn't rum. Then he made her drive around whole of Storybrooke. Two more times. After deciding there's nothing interesting to do anywhere, he made her drive to the docks

"I've always loved the sea, they way it's calm at times and-"

"Yeah, yeah and the way it roars and how it reminds you of home. I know, you've said it around a thousand times" Emma says, sounding annoyed.

"And you love it every time" He smiles at her "I brought you here today to tell you something very important Emma, nothing in my life has been more important than this. I've never done this before"

"What's wrong?" Emma asks casually, knowing Hook's tendency to be overdramatic. She assumed he was gonna ask her how he can operate instagram or something.

"Well, Swan I've been through a lot in my life. A lot of pain. My father abandoned me when I was a small child, sure my brother was there too but I felt so devastated. Then my brother died, and I was even more devastated-

"And then Milah died and you were heart broken. Get to the point Killian, I don't have the patience to sit through this again" Emma said, having heard the speech many a times

"The point is that I've been through a lot and I finally found you, my happy ending. After which I was again killed, but you found me. And I don't ever want to lose my happy ending." He reaches for the box in his pocket and suddenly a loud boom rips through the sky. Both of them look up and there's another loud boom.

Before they know it, a huge pod like object lands five feet away from them. Emma immediately gets up and runs toward the pod.

"Swan! NO! THAT CAN BE DANGEROUS!" Hook yells but doesn't move.

Just as Emma was reaching the pod, Regina, Snow and Charming magically appeared opposite to her. Regina must've poofed them as the three were holding hands. The four of them stepped closer to take a look at the big pod. Hook walked over to take a look. Inside was a handsome young man who liked like he was sleeping. He had light brown wavy hair, a sharp nose and a strong jaw.

"Look, he's been wounded we have to help him" Regina says after noticing a huge red spot on his tunic

Before anyone could do anything, the pod automatically opened and after a second the boy in the pod gasped for air and sprung right up.

"Oh god, being stabbed is not fun!" The boy whisper screams with his eyes still closed. He groans a little as he begins to get up and out of the pod while clutching his abdomen where he had been stabbed. He opens his eyes and looks around and is met with five pairs of questioning eyes ready to attack him. He looks down at his outfit and then back up.

"Gosh, where have my manners gone." He says and waves his hand around. Light blue fog surrounds him and he's no longer in the bloodied tunic and breeches but in black jeans with a black shirt and a black blazer. "Hello" he says charmingly.

All of them had taken a step back from him and both Emma and Regina were ready with their magic. Well, Hook took several steps back, three feet if you want the exact distance.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded while trying to up in his face, though he was a good two feet taller than her

"Woah, chill out guys. No need to get all defensive. Your realm called upon me." The four of them looked utterly confused. "For a town that's in a really screwed up state you guys aren't sure of anything that's happening are you?" He looked at them again.

Stepping away from Regina, he clears his throat and announces loudly while looking at the four of them

"I am Skylar Frost, you can call me Skye, and I am the Guardian of the realms, protector of the stories. Also nicknamed as 'The Backup Savior'"


End file.
